There are four main goals for my research training plan:1) gaining exposure to and training in state-of-the-art methods in parent-physician communication assessment in primary care, 2) strengthening my knowledge in advanced methods of statistical analysis to be applied to primary prevention and intervention projects in primary care, 3) acquiring an understanding of primary prevention and intervention strategies that can be delivered to disadvantaged families, and 4) augmenting my skills in research methodology and writing. Furthermore, I will augment my knowledge of risk factors associated with poverty through didactic and clinical work as well as through exposure to prevention and intervention projects designed to ameliorate barriers to health care. The proposed research and training will further my understanding of primary prevention and intervention strategies that can be delivered to families in a primary care context and will augment my knowledge of the impact of poverty on children's health. Training in these areas will ultimately lead to a research career that will focus on developing effective prevention and intervention programs to ameliorate the deleterious effects of poverty on children's health and development.